


Money On My Mind

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Bottom! Aladdin, M/M, PWP, Top! Jafar, 书房play, 卖身梗, 处男阿拉丁, 宰相大人十分高冷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 阿格拉巴卑微街头男孩一夜卖身





	Money On My Mind

是个阿格拉巴人都知道，这是条窑子巷。体面人不愿来，只有那些一心只求片刻欢愉，身上又没几个钱，还不怕染上性病的人才会驻足停留，东张西望一番确定没人注意后再走进去。

阿拉丁回忆起他第一次闯入这个地方，那时他才八岁，刚从折磨人的孤儿院逃出来，捡了只小猴子当伙伴。一个衣着暴露的女人给他们两块黑面包和一杯水，又把他们带到满脸横肉，目露淫光的酒馆老板那儿。趁那人脱裤子的时候，阿拉丁和猴子阿布用擀面杖把他揍了一顿，还顺走几枚金戒指和一个铜制的宽口水罐。

从那时起，阿拉丁成了街头老鼠，他懂得两个道理：在阿格拉巴不要随意接受别人的帮助，以及偷东西永远比卖屁股要好。

再后来，他更加懂得，明白的道理也是可以推翻的。

阿拉丁靠在暗巷一隅，被廉价脂粉和烟草味熏得胃海翻滚。他之所以在这儿，并非像穷苦妓女和漂亮男妓那样搔首弄姿去招揽客人，试图用肉体和尊严换来一点小钱——他比这些人要好一点，刚决定要卖身就有王宫里的人感兴趣。  
身处苏丹宫殿的人非富即贵，绝不会来此处寻欢作乐。他们会去氤氲罂粟烟雾和香水芬芳的高档妓院，那里有真正的异域美人，饮不尽的夏日红酒，数不清的金钱和罪恶。也许只是某个宫廷画家，不肯屈身来这阴暗地方，于是让皮条客帮忙。不得不说，这些细密画师的收入实在太好了，竟然肯用一枚金硬币买一个出自窑子巷的男孩。阿拉丁知道自己几斤几两，街头老鼠不值这个钱，特别是还在这种事情上。

皮条客来了。阿拉丁对这个侏儒的厌恶溢于言表，有谁能喜欢这张像烤熟了的猪头的脸，更不用提那虚伪的腻人笑容，时刻告诉你他有多么恶心。

“那只臭猴子呢？”侏儒问。

“他......不关你的事。”

侏儒撇撇嘴，毫不掩饰地上下打量阿拉丁一番，长着小胡子的嘴角也耷拉下来。“你就穿这身？”他问，“你去的是苏丹的王宫，不是什么跳蚤窝。”

阿拉丁摊手，他不觉得这身有什么问题，更何况——“我没有其他衣服了。”他说。

“好吧，但愿客人会对你的贫穷像善良的我一样表示理解，不然你就别想拿到钱了。”

侏儒给阿拉丁一件斗篷，叫他戴上兜帽，紧跟在自己身后。他们在冷清的集市间穿梭，又走到一条隐秘的小巷，左转右拐，上坡下坡。阿格拉巴的王宫是永不泯灭的夜明珠，周围的房屋不过是夜幕下的碎星。阿拉丁知道自己正走向光明的中心，他仿佛已经能看到金色的雕花大门，但挡在面前的却是一扇油漆剥落的老旧木门。

“进去之后，会有人带你到房间的。”侏儒跳起来拍拍阿拉丁的肩膀，见后者缩了一下，他哼了一声，扭头就要走。

“等会，”阿拉丁叫住他，“这位我要服务的客人是谁？”

“这么说吧，你要服务的人，地位仅次于苏丹。懂不？”

侏儒前脚刚走，木门便啪的一声开了。一个士兵模样的人看了阿拉丁一眼，示意他进去。

一路上，阿拉丁都无心观察周围的事物。侏儒的那句话在他大脑里放大又组装，他恨不得一字一句拆开再咬碎，然后领悟个中意思。地位仅次于苏丹，也就是说他要服务的人不是“他”，而是一个“她”——茉莉公主竟然也会干这种事情！

阿拉丁不曾亲眼见过阿格拉巴的公主，几乎没有人见过她，自王后在集市遇害后苏丹便不再轻易露面，更不用说让他的女儿暴露在公众眼下了。但阿拉丁看过茉莉公主的画像，透着光泽的蜜色肌肤，黑如极夜的长发，鲜艳欲滴的樱桃红唇和一双呢喃千万情话的眼睛......一想到即将和她共度良宵，阿拉丁双颊的潮红冲到了耳根，漫至脖颈。

他不曾做过。肌肤之亲——亦或是性爱，于他而言是咸海汪洋的另一端未知大陆，而他是一个战战兢兢的征服者。

阿拉丁后悔没有做足功课，他原以为只是跟某个男人待那么一两个小时，他只需躺在床上，像黏着砧板的一条洗干净的鱼，什么也不用管。毕竟，再坏还能到哪儿呢。

士兵停下的时候，神游在外的阿拉丁差点撞上他。士兵一声不吭离开了。阿拉丁深呼吸，站在门外不停给自己加油打气，说实话，让他去偷守卫的贴身刀剑也没现在这么紧张，他宁愿闯入最为森严的堡垒脱裤子跳舞也不想进去。见到公主要行礼吗？怎么开头？她的纱裙和触碰蜜色肌肤的柔软......阿拉丁感觉腿间异样的变化，连忙用斗篷遮了遮，摆正帽子，抹了抹额前的乱发，低头检查一番后，他才颤颤地抬手去敲门。

门在他还没叩响前吱呀一声开启，房内仅有昏黄温暖的烛光，阿拉丁投下的影子笼住前方脚下的路。他慢慢走进去，眼睛也逐渐适应。阿拉丁发现，这儿一点也不像是公主的闺室，更像是某个大人物处理公务的书房。地上铺就伊斯法罕地毯，四周摆满了珍奇异宝，墙壁上悬挂异国的风景油画，镶嵌珍珠母贝的架子摆放硕大的象牙和金骆驼。桌上的卷轴纷飞，烛光在牛皮纸上翩跹跳动，与古老的文字和图案共舞。阿拉丁瞥见最上面的卷轴角落藏着一盏神灯，会飞的魔毯和张开血盆大口的雄狮。

阿拉丁看得入神，鹦鹉沙哑的叫声把他吓了一跳，目光落在活物，又随着它跳到站立窗台的人身上。

那人背对阿拉丁，身着长袍，遮住夜幕下高悬的皓月，洒落的寒光在他身后撕开一道修长的人影。鹦鹉跳到他的前臂，他略微点头，那鸟儿一跃而起，不消一会儿便无影无踪。

阿拉丁的希望算是落了个空，他反倒松了一口气，至少面对的不是公主，而面前这个人——无论是谁，至少都是个男的，不仅能更好说话，要是有什么不妥他也能直接提出。

尽管是来卖身，但阿拉丁还是有原则有底线的。

“晚上好，大人。”阿拉丁决定先打破沉默。

男人转过身，一步一步走下来，烛光终于照亮躲在阴影里的脸。阿拉丁认得他，谁会认不得阿格拉巴的宰相，无恶不作的贾方大人？坊间传言苏丹听信于他，政权实际上是掌握在他的手中。阿拉丁突然明白过来侏儒那句话，心里直骂自己是个蠢蛋。地位仅次于苏丹！除了宰相还能有谁？更糟糕的是，贾方出了名的残忍，怕不是专门让人抓来平民小子，以供他好好折磨。

正当阿拉丁思考从哪里逃跑比较好时，贾方已经走到他的面前，食指挑起他的下巴。不得不让人屈服的力度。阿拉丁在指尖操控下左右扭头，宰相像检查一件艺术品那般欣赏他的脸。阿拉丁的头颅，头骨凹就完美的弧线，嘴唇微张，两潭大而迷人的眼睛诉说着隐隐的惧意。所有的一切，正是贾方想要的。

”今晚月色可真美，宰相大人。”阿拉丁在那象征权力的手指离开后开口。

悄悄打量贾方一番后，目光落在长袍内若隐若现的肌肉线条，又很快转过头去，脸颊升起两抹红。贾方那如鹰般锐利的眼睛未能彻底打动阿拉丁，像一幅拼图，这不过是其中的一部分，倘若拼组完成，贾方——阿格拉巴的宰相，如浩瀚宇宙般深邃的眸眼，遮盖脸庞的胡子，做工精致的睡袍下一丝不挂的身躯......这才真正让阿拉丁沦陷，那些他听来的关于宰相的恶和残忍，此刻化作一团微不足道的尘，任凭微风将其驱赶。

贾方没有作声，兀自坐在扶椅上，目光从未离开过阿拉丁。

“您想开始了吗？”见贾方不说话，阿拉丁盯着鞋子，打算还是直奔主题为好。“两小时一枚金币，我们说好的。”

“我改主意了。”贾方打断了他 ，声音像一杯滚烫的苦茶，又像极地里冻住的蜂蜜，贴在阿拉丁心口而融化，黏黏腻腻，却掺着危险的冰刺。他继续道：“二十枚金币，一个晚上。”

“什么？”阿拉丁怀疑自己听错了，但贾方不打算重复第二遍。

”过来。”

阿拉丁怔了怔，乖乖地走到贾方身前。不远不近的位置，刚刚好。

“把斗篷脱了。”贾方命令。

阿拉丁照做了，他觉得自己像犯了错的孩子，正等着接受惩罚。明明他什么也没做，却在害怕。

“你难道不知要干什么吗？”贾方的语气透出不耐烦，见阿拉丁摇摇头，他像是突然想到什么似的，脸上顿时挂着虚伪的理解。“原来一次也没试过，这么说来，我是你的第一次吗？”

阿拉丁快速点点头，这不是罪过，他内心自我辩解，处子之身代表着洁身自好，没什么好羞耻的。他越是狡辩，脸越是滚烫，感觉额角堆积的汗水就要坠到眼睛里去了。

“好吧。脱衣服，脱到我喊停为止。”

阿拉丁先是脱掉红背心，再解开绿腰带，鞋子扔到一旁，犹豫着要不要扯下裤子时贾方催促了一声，于是只好照办不误。最后，阿拉丁只剩下身上一件轻薄的衬衫和身下打着补丁的内裤。

“走到我跟前，是的，蹲下看着我。”

贾方向前躬身，那根食指又出现了，掠过眉毛，滑直鼻尖，落到唇上，轻如羽毛的触感临摹着阿拉丁的双唇。男孩注视着他，眼睛像钻石般悄然闪烁。

“你叫什么？”贾方问，语调竟变得温柔。

“您想叫我什么都行。”

“调皮的孩子可是要受罚的。”

阿拉丁忍不住笑了。“我叫阿拉丁。”

贾方朝他的印上一吻，仿佛他早就知道这男孩叫什么名字了。

将宰相大人腿间的性器塞入嘴中时，微淡的咸味让阿拉丁想起那个给他面包和水的女人。揍了酒馆老板一顿后，阿拉丁和阿布又找到了她，她为此感到自责，并把她仅有的面包全部给了阿拉丁。后来，他们竟成了朋友，女人告诉他，男人身下的性物尝起来什么味道，说着，便抓住阿拉丁的手腕，引导他去探索自己。

细密画家戏谑为自己的芦杆笔，情窦未开的少年羞红了脸望着下面撑起的小帐篷，阿拉丁从不愿意直呼自己腿间那早已硬得难受的东西，性器、性物——不过是阴茎罢了。

温软的口腔裹住全部后，贾方轻吟一声，抓住扶椅的手更加用力，咽了咽干燥的喉咙。阿拉丁抬眼瞧他，舌尖在顶部来回旋转，渗出的少许前液与唾液交融，灵活的舌头并不打算就此停下，如雕塑家手中的工具，感受着凹凸和筋线所在的地方，吮吸、舔舐。

阿拉丁能感受到贾方的颤动，宰相大人的手不由自主摸上他的后背，无声地恳求他继续。如他愿让他来？不可能，阿拉丁得意地挑眉，从顶至根部含住，舌头随着上下滑动而贴着茎壁，也不忘黏走顶端的体液。贾方拥有让绝大多数男人羡慕不已的尺寸，几乎顶到了喉咙至深处，阿拉丁强忍住才不让自己呕出来。

贾方拽住阿拉丁后脑的头发，在阿拉丁的速度愈发加快下躬直了身，他抬起头，脖颈优美的线条伸长，伴随着一声泄欲的呻吟，身下迸射而出的奶白体液溅入阿拉丁的嘴中，从嘴角缓缓流下，滴落到昂贵的地毯上。

“我认为你在骗我，阿拉丁。”

“此话怎讲？”

“你真是处子之身？”

“我从不说谎。”

“不会撒谎，却只会偷东西，是吗？”贾方说罢，伸出手让他把赃物交出来。阿拉丁先是装傻，不到两秒泄了气，不知从哪掏出一块翡翠印章。刚把宝物还给贾方，没想到他一把抓住阿拉丁的手，顺势拉到他的怀里。

阿拉丁撞到宰相大人壮实的胸膛，抬头瞧见对方宠溺的笑容，他一瞬觉得这位仅次于苏丹的大人物也没这么坏，甚至让他心跳加快——不是那种被抓包的惊慌，而是愉悦的心动。

“为什么要召我进宫满足您？我敢肯定大把人排着队要上您的床，宰相大人。”

阿拉丁可以说已经习惯了贾方神秘的沉默，他也没打算宰相大人会回答他这个问题。阿拉丁从进房硬到现在，内裤也被濡湿一片，几乎每一根神经都在怂恿他去做点更加讨宰相大人欢心的事情。男孩渴望被贾方操，正因从未试过，他比任何一个沉醉于性爱的人都更为火烧火燎。

宰相大人早就知道阿拉丁羞耻的小心思，他选择迟迟不动手品尝他买来的街头男孩，纯粹是因为报复他刚才的调皮捣蛋，他含住自己阴茎时的得意忘形。既然小阿拉丁自以为能够在阿格拉巴宰相之上，那就得对他好好惩罚。

事实上，阿拉丁不知该如何继续，只好任由宰相大人引导他，不如说是控制。贾方将男孩搂在怀中，他的吻如同奶与蜜般甘甜而绵长，手指轻巧地探入男孩的薄衫，沿着腿根凸显的沟壑来回抚摸，游至小腹，捏揉着发硬的乳尖。男孩来自喉咙深处的喘息让贾方感到满意，不禁在亲吻时弯起嘴角。如果贾方愿意，他可以是世上最温柔的情人，可以像大海般变幻莫测，喜怒无常。

如果不是宰相大人突然终止，搂住他走到书桌前，阿拉丁相信，他会溺死在这深吻之中。贾方始终没有脱下他的长袍，但缎带早已解开，裸露的前身腿间的硬物尤为注目。阿拉丁的衣衫不知何时已经褪去，他一手遮住胸膛，一手又捂住无法掩饰的性器，抬头望向贾方。跃动的烛光映衬着他的眼睛，宰相大人的呼吸愈发加重。

随着握住性器的手速度加快，阿拉丁差点叫出了声。贾方也许是个神，早就读透了阿拉丁里里外外的一切，他的爱抚甚至比自己在某个阴暗角落一时冲动的解决来得更棒，这种快感是阿拉丁从未有过的，而这还没到结束。

撸动的同时，宰相大人的另一条胳膊伺机环到男孩身后，他的柔情在这一瞬变成了微妙的残忍，不等阿拉丁来得及反应，手指已经裹挟着尚未爆发的情欲探进了后穴。贾方想起流水花园，在苏丹又一次对他的进谏置之不理后，老家伙递给他一颗熟透的桃子，他毫不犹豫压破紧致软熟的桃肉，流出的饱满汁液从指缝溜走。

阿拉丁的注视藏不住对满足欲望的恳求，他的眸眼蒙上雾气，断断续续地低语：“我…我想……”

“你想要什么？”贾方明知故问。

“我…想……我想您来操我。”

宰相大人从不令人失望。阿拉丁被近乎粗暴地翻转身，半趴在书桌上，他嗅到羊皮纸和卷轴独有的时间气息，再一次看到角落里的神灯和魔毯。他想看得真切，但身后汹涌而来的快感和巨物填满的痛苦混合成最为致命又无法戒断的毒药，他心甘情愿服下。

阿拉丁揉烂手旁可怜的纸张，心里咒骂着该死的阿格拉巴宰相，每一次挺入都毫不犹豫顶到至深的天堂，灵魂深处的喘息在撞击天堂时倾泻而出，绷紧他每一根神经。当情欲终于找到突破的自由，阿拉丁的身体像是断了线的风筝，体内的弦猛地松开，巨兽爆裂而出，他却在空中颤抖。他在飞。

宰相大人终于也忍不住和阿拉丁一样臣服于原始的快感，他呻吟着男孩的名字，暖热的黏稠精液尽数没入了桃穴之中，少许如烛泪般沿腿根滑下。

待阿拉丁再也抓不住最后一丝快感，意识逐渐清醒时，他终于站起身来，感到前所未有的晕眩感，腰也撕裂地酸痛。贾方早已穿好长袍，坐回到他的扶手椅上，凝视阿拉丁的眼睛藏不住笑意。阿拉丁只好在露骨的注视下一件件穿回自己的衣服，走到宰相大人面前，不知该如何开口。

“难道事后你还想要我吻你吗？”贾方慢悠悠地说。

“不是，宰相大人，我……”

“你想要钱，是不是？”

阿拉丁没有回答。

“那个箱子，”贾方指了指角落，“里面全是黄金，都是你的了。”

“我们说好的一枚金币，不多不少。我不会多拿的。”

贾方站起来，搂住阿拉丁，不容拒绝地深吻下去。只要他想，大海随时都是风平浪静，阿格拉巴的宰相永远是难以抗拒的完美情人。

“那就用行动证明你值得那一整箱黄金。”宰相大人命令道。


End file.
